


This Garbage Town in Which We Live

by Animus_Melodiam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I don't even know if this is technically a shippy fic, Jailbreak!Au, Maybe angst, Other, There's An Explosion, again it's like 2 am you tag this i don't care, first fic on the site so that's a thing i suppose, i speant like 3 hours typing this on a spur of motivation, it's like 2 am help, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Melodiam/pseuds/Animus_Melodiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's worth everything for a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Garbage Town in Which We Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jailbreak by Neru  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVJ7bq-rMxg
> 
> It's my first fic on this site typed up on a sudden spur of motivation.  
> I just sorta typed it up and I'm posting without rereading most of it, so i apologize if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending doesn't really line up very well with what leads up to it. I typed up the beginning, the ending, and then tried to fill in the space between, so...  
> keyword: tried

_Hey, Yuuri,_

_Did you ever think the sky could be so blue?_

 

Dull grays and the thick scent of gasoline. Tall buildings of varying heights lined the roads, obscuring much from the ground. Distant thick walls towering even higher in strict monochrome surrounded the city as far as the eye could see.

The closest thing to freedom was the wide expanse of sky, just out of reach from the bars of the birdcage enveloping the industrial town.

 

_“What do you think it looks like from out there? Beyond the walls.”_

_“I don’t know. But i do know it would be better than here.”_

_Slightly tanned fingers intertwined with cold milky ones._

_“I think it’s warm.”_

 

There wasn’t much for the younger citizens to do. Formal education was limited at best and too much for the majority to afford. Many passed time playing the worn down games they could get their hands on. Others would try and create from the scraps that littered the alleyways.

 

_“So… another round?”_

_“No! We’ve already been playing this for hours. I’m tired of Monopoly, Yuuri!”_

_“Quit whining, Yuuya. It’s not like we have anything better to do,” he paused before reaching across the board. “Also, I’m taking the car this time.”_

_“Yuuri!”_

 

_“What’s that?”_

_Yuuya clutched the toy in his hands._

_“An airplane. I heard some adults talking about them when i found this.”_

 

One thing anyone could do was dream.

And those dreams were the lasting color in their monotonous lives.

 

_“Do you think we’ll be able to fly someday? Outside the city?”_

 

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Drawing.”_

 

_“Drawing what?”_

_“Blueprints.”_

 

_“What for?”_

_Yuuri flashed a smug grin to his sole companion, his entire world, eyes trailing to the toy on the windowsill._

_“Something that will let us fly.”_

 

...But those colors only lasted so long as you continued to believe. So long as you could stand in line and survive to dream those dreams.

 

_Thunderous gunshots resonated within the air, heavy footfalls of numerous others and deafening screams filling the space between. In the cold workshop illuminated only by the setting sun, terrified crimson eyes met purple._

_“Yuuri… what did you do…?”_

_A sly grin was his only response as pale hands tugged him to his feet and pulled him in a run down the empty halls._

_Even those hands that always seemed cold held an odd assuring warmth to them._

 

A familiar shape stood just ahead as Yuuya stared forward to the structure. Eyes flickered to the old toy within his hand - the toy given functioning, human-sized form. An airplane. Such a thing as flight was finally in reach after so many years.

_Now if only he were around to see it._

Yuuya closed his eyes for just longer than an average blink as he turned slightly, reaching his left arm to the table just behind him to set the plane down upon aging blueprints depicting a childhood dream. Letting out a deep exhale he spun on his heel and strode confidently out the workshop.

Familiar heavy footfalls drew ever nearer and it was time to greet them.

To greet the police.

To greet his fate.

 

The figure at the front wore an embellished uniform different from the rest. Its rich violet color accented its wearer rather nicely. A bright fuchsia cloth tied neatly around the policeman’s face obscured purple eyes from sight. Yuuya idly wondered if the colors were mandated to begin with or if they were specifically chosen to match his hair. A quick glance to the rest of the nameless faces showed they all wore the same uniform blue.

The one leading the pack was the only one to enter the building.

_Figures._

 

It didn’t take very long for the duo to come face to face. For the once close friends to stand on opposite sides. For the designer of everything to be the one to confront the engineer for breaking the law - for attempting to make a dream a reality.

A gun aimed unwaveringly between them.

A knife cut through the air from one’s hand towards the head of the other. As expected, Yuuri expertly dodged the blade merely by tilting his body and minimizing any movement, gun remaining steady and finger tightened over the trigger.

Yuuya could only grin as the fuchsia fabric fluttered to the ground, the blade having done it’s intended purpose and unveiling cold, purple eyes. He merely gestured to his own as he spoke few words.

“I always did prefer your eyes as they are.”

Both hands immediately slid upwards and pulled his goggles over his own before he turned tail and ran through the building. Yuuri’s face fell into a glare as he dutifully gave chase.

It was almost funny how something done so many times before could change in intent so drastically.

By the time he turned the corner into the workshop, the plane already whirred to life, Yuuya at the controls. Yuuri could only watch as it began moving forward, soon up and out the hole cut into the building’s side, climbing into the sky.

Purple eyes widened in childlike wonder as it went airborne. It wasn’t long before the first siren began blaring and Yuuri realized with a start that this would be the last time he ever saw Yuuya, whether he makes it away alive or not.

The latter thought made his blood run cold for the first time in years as a forgotten sense of terror and dread began to sink in.

 

Sirens, warning signs, and alerts, all blaring to life as altitude was gained and he neared the walls.

 

Pushing just a little further, the plane made contact and the cage bars gave way. In an instant, everything before him vanished in an explosion of light and color, crimson orbs glinting vibrant blue.

_Hey, Yuuri,_

The engine heated further as the plane pulled higher into the air.

_Did you ever think the sky could be so blue?_

Into the **_sky._ **

_I don’t care anymore what’s to happen,_

Purple eyes shone wildly in terror, processing what was about to unfold.

_be it to this plane or even to my body,_

Screeching warnings muted into the background, a final joyous laugh ripping from his mouth

_Even if it were to explode_

By now, the metal bird was scalding to the touch and nearly painful to keep a hold on, yet he remained firm

_That wouldn’t be too bad._

His eyes closed

‘ _Cause I already have what i wanted._

 

A muted scream left cracked lips as the distant dream exploded brilliantly before purple eyes, burnt goggles falling void of the person who wore them. The cracked blue star on orange plastic was a beacon in the sun as it fell to the ground so far below.

 

_Hey, Yuuya,_

_I hadn’t noticed before how cold it is without you here._


End file.
